The advent of cloud computing and virtualization and other new technologies make data center evolved into a very different environment. A data center includes data center equipment such as servers, storage and networking equipment. Temperature and moisture are two important environment factors which impact operating performance of the data center equipment.
When the data center equipment works, they generate a lot of heat. The heat must be removed rapidly, otherwise, the heat accommodated in the data center produces high temperature of the data center equipment, which results in unstable working performance of the data center equipment. Typically, the data center applies a cooling system to introduce outside air to directly cool the data center equipment.